Multiplexing in real-time quantitative polymerase chain reaction (qPCR) allows detection and quantification of different amplified targets (e.g. amplicons) within a single qPCR assay, thus conserving sample material (e.g. enzyme, nucleotides, etc.) and avoiding well to well variation which can occur if multiplexing is done by splitting the sample into multiple separate chambers, well or tubes. Typical implementation of multiplexed qPCR requires reporters with different spectra (e.g. emission wavelengths) for each different amplicon and different detection channels to detect each of the different spectra. In one particular case, special reporters (e.g. target specific probes) are used to allow multiplexed qPCR using a same emission spectrum (e.g. wavelength) thus reducing the hardware required for the detection of the emission (e.g. reduced number of detection channels). Teachings according to the present disclosure allow for multiplexed qPCR and quantification in a single channel detection, by using, for example, simple non-specific dyes (e.g. intercalating dyes) and a same emission spectrum, thus providing a simple and cost effective multiplexing and quantification solution.